Dol Guldur
' Dol Guldur '''is a vast underground city in Mordor that has become one of the largest in all of Mordor. The home base of the Witch King the fortress city of Dol Guldur is second in importance to only Barad-Dur itself. It is from Dol Gulder that the Fell beasts of the Nazgul are created and raised to become the steeds of the commanders of the Nazgul. This means that in the manner that the Fell beasts are created the fortress is nearly constantly filled with the shrieks of the Fell Beasts as they are spawned in the diobolical manner that they are. During the earliest days of the growth of Sauron in Mordor he needed more space to grow his army, and with the Numenorians controlling the fortress west of Barad-Dur he was forced to expand eastward. Located southeast of Barad-Dur, it was built to be a safe haven for the Witch King but the Orcs under his command quickly became so numerous that they burrowed deeper and deeper until eventually they had built quite the city. Dol Guldur's growth destroyed much of the resistence that might have come from Gondor, as the fortresses location meant that they could swiftly move to take apart any resistence force that arrived in the area, and thus eventually Dol Guldur aided in the fall of Mordor to the forces of Sauron. With Mordor under the control fo Sauron the city became the starting point for the attacks eastward against the enemies to the east of which the main broker became Kandor. Dol Guldur was actually attacked during the Rise of Lucerne by the forces of Kandor in what amounted to a massacre against the Arakhora but it was made as a sign to Mordor that they were no longer safe in their cities. History Early History In the early days the site that would eventually become ''Dol Guldur was a major fire pit of the mountains of Mordor . Deep were the tunnels beneath the spot that would eventually become Dol Guldur and it was this that allowed the Orcs to make a quick job of their settlement there. During the earliest days of the growth of Sauron in Mordor he needed more space to grow his army, and with the Numenorians controlling the fortress west of Barad-Dur he was forced to expand eastward. Located southeast of Barad-Dur, it was built to be a safe haven for the Witch King but the Orcs under his command quickly became so numerous that they burrowed deeper and deeper until eventually they had built quite the city. Dol Guldur's growth destroyed much of the resistence that might have come from Gondor, as the fortresses location meant that they could swiftly move to take apart any resistence force that arrived in the area, and thus eventually Dol Guldur aided in the fall of Mordor to the forces of Sauron. With Mordor under the control fo Sauron the city became the starting point for the attacks eastward against the enemies to the east of which the main broker became Kandor. Witch King At present the fortress/city of Dol Guldur is the home base of the Witch King and because of this it is constantly being upgraded, and growing to meet the ever increasing needs of the armies of the Witch King, in his eastern drive against the Empire of Kandor. This means that coming through Dol Gulder are the enless armies of Mordor on their eventual road to the jungle war. Attack on Dol Guldur See Also : First Battle of Dol Guldur Dol Guldur was actually attacked during the Rise of Lucerne by the forces of Kandor in what amounted to a massacre against the Arakhora but it was made as a sign to Mordor that they were no longer safe in their cities. Layout Noteable Members The Witch King See Also : Witch King The Witch King or "Braizen Highven IV." is the son of Braizen Highven III. making him a member of the now extinct House Highven which ruled over the Empire of Numeron for centuries. Braizen had many siblings of which he killed everyone including his brother Talantia who was set to become the next Emperor after the death of his father. Following this betrayal he swore his soul to Sauron and became the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King is the most loyal, and trused commander of Sauron, and has a heart of pure evil. He had been responsible for truly terrible acts, and his death would be the next best thing to the death of Sauron. He is the individual that brought down the largest human Empire in history when he caused the Downfall of Numeron through his violent and chaotic leadership. Throughout the war he caused immesurable damage to Central Europe and ended the war when he wove a spell which failed but still managed to destroy much of Westros and create the crater of Pontus and the Iron Islands. Category:City Category:Croatia Category:City of Mordor